


Fin de Soirée

by BienSeant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Modern Era, la plupart des relations citées ne sont pas réciproques, le principe de base est idiot, mieux vaut en rire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BienSeant/pseuds/BienSeant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est  au moment de sortir son porte-feuille qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Il avait dû le laisser dans son manteau à l'appartement. Une trentaine de livres en consommation et il n'avait absolument rien pour payer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !
> 
> J'ai écrit cette fic à l'occasion d'un dare du camp nano de juillet 2016 (que je suis incapable de retrouver dans ma messagerie quelle tristesse). En gros, il fallait mettre trois personnages dans la même situation difficile et voir comment ils s'en sortaient chacun à leur façon. Et donc j'ai pris Merlin, Arthur et Gwaine et j'ai écrit trois petits textes à partir d'un même point de départ (plus ou moins loufoque, je sais, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le genre de situation difficile à laquelle on pense en premier mais bon...)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !

C'est au moment de sortir son porte-feuille qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Il avait dû le laisser dans son manteau à l'appartement. Une trentaine de livres en consommation et il n'avait absolument rien pour payer.

 

Merlin rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Fouilla toutes ses poches. Une deuxième fois. Mais rien à faire. Il avait vraiment oublié son argent chez lui. Il regarda autour de lui, et sentit la salle tanguer légèrement. Pourquoi avait-il bu autant tout seul, déjà ? Ah oui. Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait quand on ne payait pas ses conso ?

« Alors ça vient ? J'ai pas toute la soirée. »

Et il fallait évidemment que ce soit ce serveur-là, celui qui était moins aimable qu'une porte de prison. Merlin balbutia deux secondes, sa tête commençait vraiment à tourner et il avait mal au cœur. Et sa magie s'agitait à l'intérieur par dessus le marché. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle développait une volonté propre quand il buvait un coup de trop. La raison pour laquelle il faisait attention d'habitude, mais ce soir il estimait avoir une très bonne excuse. Il garda donc ses pouvoirs sous contrôle. Il avait bien assez d'ennuis pour le moment.

« Je... j-j'ai pas d'argent sur moi. » répondit-il enfin.

Le serveur fit un pas en arrière et croisa les bras. Merlin continua sur sa lancée, aidé par l'alcool et sa magie qui s'impatientait.

« Je... je pourrais aller en chercher, j'habite pas loin, ça prendra vingt minutes, et je reviens directement ... ? »

« Il est plus de minuit et demi, dit le serveur d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion, vous êtes le dernier client, vous allez régler avant de sortir d'ici. »

« Et si je règle pas, vous allez me garder combien de temps ? » maugréa Merlin sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Euh... rien je... j'ai vraiment rien sur moi, vous êtes sûr que je peux pas... si vous voulez, je vous laisse mon portage en gab- mon portable en gage comme ça vous êtes sûr que je repasse ? »

Le serveur le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Merlin avait l'habitude de se sentir faible et ridicule, mais ce soir il battait ses propres records. Il poussa un soupir.

« Je vais essayer de voir si je peux pas demander à quelqu'un de venir payer pour moi. »

Aucune réponse. Merlin s'écarta du comptoir en trébuchant et sortit son portable. Contacts... contacts... Arthur. _Sérieusement, Merlin, tu crois que c'est le moment de me sortir ça ?_ Hors de question. Gaius... il avait trop honte. Gwaine ? Fauché. Gwen. Pas en ville. Lance non plus puisqu'il était avec elle. Morgana ? Il n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec Arthur et le reste de la bande... Ouais, mauvaise idée.

Will.

La tristesse le prit par surprise. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir effacé de ses contacts. Cela faisait combien, trois mois depuis l'accident ? Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir presque oublié...

En prenant en compte son degré d'ébriété, c'était un véritable exploit pour lui d'essuyer ses yeux et de passer à autre chose. Il pensa un moment à appeler sa mère, eut honte en songeant qu'elle était capable de faire la route exprès, et finalement ravala sa fierté et appela Gaius. Évidemment il tomba sur le répondeur _veuillez laisser un message et non, Arthur, je ne sais pas où est Merlin !_ Le portable encore sur l'oreille, il se retourna avec un sourire crispé vers le serveur.

« Très bien, dit celui-ci, j'appelle les flics... »

L'évidence lui apparut soudainement. Il libéra sa magie qui essayait de lui souffler la solution depuis le début et sortit par la porte d'entrée, le serveur figé derrière son comptoir dans une expression menaçante. Il rentra à son appartement, retrouva enfin son portefeuille dans son autre veste, retourna au bar, et leva son sort. Le serveur, un peu confus à cause de la magie, accepta sans trop de problèmes son argent et ses excuses, et le laissa repartir.

 

Mais Merlin n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Pas si c'était pour passer la nuit seul, se réveiller toujours aussi seul le lendemain avec sa gueule de bois et ses peines de cœur. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas effacé le numéro de Will, mais s'il le faisait maintenant il allait fondre en larmes en pleine rue.

À la place, il composa un autre numéro.

Il abusait, se dit-il en comptant les sonneries, il savait très bien qu'il abusait, mais il avait bien le droit d'être égoïste de temps en temps, non ? Et il avait la meilleure excuse du monde ce soir. Mais non, ce n'était pas une raison, et c'était pathétique et c'était mal et il n'était qu'un sale type et... Et la personne répondit au moment où il allait raccrocher.

« Merlin ! » fit une voix enjouée, à moitié couverte par le fond sonore d'une boîte de nuit.

« Salut Gwaine. Désolée de te déranger, euh... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ? »


	2. Arthur

C'est au moment de sortir son porte-feuille qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Il avait dû le laisser dans son manteau à l'appartement. Une trentaine de livres en consommation et il n'avait absolument rien pour payer.

Arthur jura. Deux fois. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais de faire ça. Absolument jamais. Ce devait être Merlin qui avait déteint sur lui, ou... Et où est-ce qu'il était celui-là déjà ? C'était son travail d'éviter que ce genre de chose n'arrive. Puis il se souvînt de Gwen et Lancelot, de l'annonce, de Merlin qui avait accourut à son coup de fil. Ah oui. Il l'avait envoyé balader. Arthur jura une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais bientôt fermer. » annonça le serveur.

Arthur le jaugea deux secondes. Il n'avait pas l'air commode. Il n'accepterai sans doute pas de simplement mettre ses conso sur son ardoise. Il lui fit signe qu'il avait entendu et sortit son portable. Contact. Merlin. Dix sonneries. Répondeur. Merde.

« Merlin, chuchota Arthur qui ne voulait pas que le serveur comprenne la situation. Je suis au bar, là, et je suis dans la merde, alors ramène tes fesses. Et ton porte feuille. »

Il raccrocha et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas donné le nom du bar. Chier. Et hors de question de laisser un autre message. D'ailleurs il était parfaitement possible que Merlin refuse de répondre exprès pour se venger. Cet idiot.

Tant pis, il règlerait cette affaire tout seul. Il se leva et toute la pièce se mit à tanguer. Il avait vraiment bu tant que ça ? _Trente livres d'alcool, Arthur_ , fit la petite voix de Merlin dans sa tête. _Il faut se qu'il faut_ , répliqua-t-il silencieusement, _et mêle-toi de tes affaires_. Bon, c'était vrai, il l'avait appelé, mais quand même. Bref. Merde.

Il alla au bar, en essayant de garder une contenance malgré ses pieds qui refusaient d'aller où il voulait.

« Écoutez, dit-il en allant droit au but malgré sa langue pâteuse, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille chez moi. Je n'ai absolument rien pour payer. Ce que je vous propose, c'est que je revienne demain à la première heure pour vous régler la... la somme de... ce que je vous dois. »

Il avait peut-être un peu perdu le fil de ce qu'il disait. _Trente livres d'alcool..._ Oui, il était au courant ! Le serveur répondit et Arthur dut redoubler de concentration parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'écouter ce qu'il disait. Mais comme le type parlait de police, Arthur sortit son arme secrète.

« Je déteste être obligé d'en arriver là, dit-il, mais je crois que vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »

Et il lui tendit sa carte de visite. Il avait de la chance d'en avoir une sur lui. Le serveur leva les yeux, absolument pas impressionné par la tentative, mais quand il vit qu'Arthur n'avait pas l'intention de baisser le bras, il prit la carte à contre cœur et la lut. Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un plaisir méchant en voyant le visage du type s'allonger de deux ou trois centimètres.

« Arthur Pendragon... »

« Oui, c'est moi, répondit Arthur qui retrouvait ses esprit maintenant qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation. Avant toute chose, je ne fais pas ça pour vous menacer. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai parfaitement les moyens de régler mes consommations. Je m'engage à le faire demain. Si vous préférez, je suis prêt à vous signer un papier officiel indiquant que je vous dois... un peu plus de trente livres. »

Il regarda le serveur déglutir. Cela avait du bon d'être héritier de la corporation Pendragon, s'il pouvait rabattre le caquet d'un abruti de temps à autres. C'est la marche naturelle du monde, se justifia-t-il en réponse au petit Merlin dans sa tête qui lui jetait des regards de reproche.

« Je... ça ne sera pas nécessaire Monsieur Pendragon. »

Arthur remercia l'homme avec un sourire. Il n'avait qu'une parole et reviendrait le lendemain, mais si le serveur passait la nuit à s'inquiéter parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment l'en empêcher.

Il poussa la porte du bar, et tomba sur Merlin. Le vrai.

« Arthur ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu as su que j'étais dans ce bar-là ? »

« Je ne savais pas, répondit Merlin avec agacement. C'est le troisième que je tente ! »

Arthur s'imaginait Merlin courir dans la nuit pour lui venir en aide. Trois bars ? Il avait fait vite.

« Alors, demanda son ami. Tu t'es pris une murge et tu t'es rappelé après que tu n'avais rien pour payer ? »

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? _C'est toi qui lui as rapporté_ , reprocha-t-il au Merlin dans sa tête avant de se dire qu'il était ridicule.

« Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en riant. Il n'y a que toi pour faire une chose pareille. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Merlin qui n'avait pas l'air de le croire.

Arthur jeta un regard au bar. Le serveur finissait de fermer.

« C'est rien, répondit-il. L'affaire est réglée. »

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait courir dans toute la ville de nuit pour rien ? »

Merlin se plaignait toujours pour la forme. Il ne savait pas faire semblant d'être en colère. Et puis Arthur venait de se faire larguer, il avait bien droit à quelques écarts.

« T'avais pas besoin d'inventer une raison débile si tu voulais me voir, tu sais... reprit Merlin d'une voix plus douce (Ah ! Arthur savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère). Je me serais contenté d'un ''Pardonne-moi de t'avoir traité comme une merde tout à l'heure Merlin, est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plait''... »

Arthur se racla la gorge.

« Hum... Ouais. Désolé. »

« Ça fait rien. Crétin. »

« Idiot. »


	3. Gwaine

C'est au moment de sortir son porte-feuille qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Il avait dû le laisser dans son manteau à l'appartement. Une trentaine de livres en consommation et il n'avait absolument rien pour payer.

Gwaine réfléchit aussi vite que son esprit embrumé le lui permettait, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers les toilettes, l'air de rien. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il quitterait un bar en douce pour ne pas avoir à régler sa note. Même si d'habitude, c'était plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens, pas parce qu'il avait bêtement oublié d'emporter de l'argent avec lui. Il était parti faire un tour sur un coup de tête et avait atterri dans ce bar sans se rappeler qu'il avait laissé toutes ses affaires chez Merlin. Quand on n'a pas de tête, se dit-il en ouvrant la porte des toilettes. Mais il y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre. Quel manque de foi en l'humanité. Résigné, Gwaine abandonna son plan A et revînt dans la salle pour s'accouder nonchalamment au comptoir.

« Je vais bientôt fermer » lui dit le serveur qui essuyait de la vaisselle.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Marc... Maxime ? Maxence ?

« Hey Max... »

Le serveur se tourna vers lui avec un demi sourire. Ce serait tellement simple de continuer de flirter avec lui comme Gwaine l'avait fait toute la soirée. Max était définitivement intéressé, et plutôt intéressant lui-même. Gwaine s'était déjà fait bien moins sexy et avec beaucoup moins d'alcool dans le sang. Si facile, continuer de flirter, le distraire suffisamment pour qu'il oublie sa note, passer la nuit chez lui, repartir le matin sans rien dire. Il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, et il n'y avait rien qui l'empêchait de le faire ce soir. Absolument rien. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa bouche avait décidé de dire « Je... hem... Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai rien sur moi... »

Mais quel idiot ! Max leva les yeux au plafond.

« J'y crois pas ! dit-il. Il y en a pour trente livres d'alcool, tu crois que je vais gracieusement régler à ta place ? »

« L'espoir fait vivre ? » dit Gwaine avec un sourire gêné qui n'amusa pas du tout le serveur.

« Je suis désolé, reprit-il, j'avais la tête ailleurs, j'ai vraiment oublié que je n'avais rien. »

N'importe quel autre soir, il aurait été en train de mentir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça s'il voulait être convainquant.

« J'avais juste besoin d'un verre. » finit-il.

« Moi j'ai l'impression de t'avoir servi un peu plus qu'un verre. » répondit Max d'un ton un peu sec mais sans se mettre en colère.

« C'est juste. » dit Gwaine avec un rire nerveux.

Max sourit un peu, mais le cœur n'y était pas, et le problème loin d'être réglé.

« J'imagine que je ne vais pas réussir à te convaincre que j'ai vraiment oublié mon portefeuille et que je n'ai pas flirté avec toi juste pour te faire payer mes conso... »

Max se passa une main sur la nuque.

« Bah, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire entre ça et le fait que tu cherches à oublier quelqu'un. »

« Ça se voyait tant que ça ? » demanda Gwaine avec une grimace.

Parfait ! Une soirée de plus à ajouter à la liste de tout ce dont il ne voulait absolument pas se souvenir.

« Tu t'es grillé au moment où t'es entré, répondit Max. Je sais pas qui est le type qui t'a plaqué, mais c'est un idiot. »

Merlin ne l'avait pas plaqué, corrigea Gwaine intérieurement. Et il n'était pas idiot. Juste très très amoureux d'Arthur Pendragon.

« Il en avait peut-être assez de devoir payer mes verres ? » lâcha-t-il pour donner le change.

Max fit mine de réfléchir un moment, et détailla Gwaine des pieds à la tête.

« C'est quand-même un idiot. » maintînt-il. Comme si la belle gueule de Gwaine était sensé compenser à peu près n'importe quoi.

La tension avait baissé. Gwaine n'avait toujours pas d'argent et Max lui en voulait toujours un peu, mais ils étaient plus détendus et il avaient recommencé à flirter, c' était forcément bon signe.

« J'ai vraiment envie de penser à autre chose là maintenant, dit Gwaine. C'est peut-être pas ce qui t'intéresse, mais tu pourrais venir chez moi, et au passage je te rendrais ce que je te dois. »

Max hésita un moment, avant d'accepter. Gwaine se pencha et l'embrassa au-dessus du comptoir pour faire bonne mesure. Quand Max passa une main dans ses cheveux, il envoya valser ses scrupules et le souvenir de Merlin, et décida que sa soirée ne pouvait pas finir d'une meilleure façon.

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans les rues, quand une pensée frappa Gwaine. Il n'avait pas oublié que son portefeuille chez Merlin. Il avait aussi laissé ses clés.


End file.
